


Point Blank

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And competitive dorks, F/M, Laser Tag, Let them have fun, plus unexpected question, they both got the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Post s2 au: Laser tag in the castle plus Allura asks Shiro a question that makes him blush.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro, Pre-Shallura - Relationship, Shallura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Point Blank

Laser tag around the castle was the best idea.

Shiro laughed as he narrowly dodged Rover II and Pidge flying overhead. Someone groaned out how that was cheating but Shiro didn’t catch who it was. He was too busy sliding over a table and quickly holding his gun up for the sudden movement towards him. 

Both Allura and Shiro shot point blank at the chest plates, lighting it up with blue.

“Quiznak!” Allura pouted.

Shiro chuckled. “We only have to wait one dobosh before being able to shoot again.”

Allura sank down next to him, tucking her feet under her as she sat. Her usually neat bun had some loose curly hairs and her cheeks were slightly flushed from all the running around.

“I don’t like waiting.”

Shiro hummed at that. “Plus there’s only five doboshes left on the clock.”

“You’re making it worse!”

He grinned. “Sorry Princess.”

She gave him a side glance. “No you’re not.”

He shrugged. “It’s just for fun.”

“I suppose.”

They looked at each other for a tick, then simultaneously revealed their wristbands with their scores.

“Wow, we’re neck and neck.”

“Ooo I would have been ahead if it weren’t for you!”

“I’m not sorry about that.”

She playfully swatted his arm. His smile widened.

“I didn’t know you were so competitive Princess.”

“You as well, what with your team pep talks.”

“Friendly competitions give me the adrenaline rush without the pressure.”

“Yes, that’s a good way to put it.” She twirled a finger around a loose curl. “Shiro, what’s a kiss?”

He straightened up right away. “What?”

“Before we started, Lance said it was tradition for the winner to bestow a kiss to royalty. Which would mean me. But I don’t know what that is.”

“Lance,” he muttered under his breath. “He’s just joking.”

“But what is it?”

He looked off to the side of her. “Well, I mean there’s different types. But you usually use your lips.”

Her frown deepened. “Tell me more.”

He knew her by now. She wouldn’t stop pushing about it until he told her. And he’d rather clear it up than have her thinking its worse than it is.

“Well in general there’s a kiss on the hand,” he used his own hand to demonstrate, “and then one on the cheek.”

“For what purpose?”

“To show affection.”

“So Lance wanted to show me affection as a teammate?”

“Probably not.”

“Then romantically? But how would you differentiate a platonic kiss with a romantic one?”

“The ones I told you could be platonic.”

“There’s more then?”

“W-Well yeah, but Lance probably meant a kiss on the lips.” By her blank stare he added, “Lip to lip contact.”

“Smooshing your mouths together is considered romantic?” She pursed her lips. “Perhaps if you showed me-“

He balked. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.“

“Shiro, I can’t imagine something sensible that involves two sets of lips touching.”

He roughly ran his hand through his hair. “It’s more than that. Allura, I just can’t kiss you just because. It’s very personal for me.”

“Ooh. I see. I did not mean to -“

“There you are!”

Shiro jumped as Hunk aimed at his plate - but Shiro’s laser gun came up lightning fast, getting his teammate right away.

“No!” Hunk clutched dramatically at his chest. “Goodbye, cruel world. Princess, eat the space cupcakes for me, will you?” He fell onto his knees. “Shiro, my friend, tell them my story.”

Then he fell face first.

Shiro shook his head. Allura prodded Hunk with the end of her gun.

“Is he alright?”

“Physically, yes.”

The buzzer blared out. The session was at an end. Hunk jumped back up as everyone else looked to the large holoscreen for the scores.

“Oh come on!” Shiro heard Lance yell out. 

“And fearless leader takes the win!” Hunk smiled. “Man, princess. You picked up on this game fast. You were so close! If I hadn’t popped up, you two would have tied!”

“Yes, well. There’s always next time.”

“But not tonight.” Shiro unclipped his chest plate. “It’s getting late already.”

* * *

Allura was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door.

Shiro stood before her in his black paladin pajamas. She had her hair down but still in her battle suit. They exchanged short greetings then he looked away.

“It’s not that I don’t want to give you one.”

“Pardon?”

“A kiss.” The skin along his scar tinted a little. “It’s just - before Kerberos I had gotten out of a long term relationship. Then I went out into space, got kidnapped, and am now flying around liberating the universe in a sentient robotic lion.”

She curled her hand along his. “Shiro, you don’t need to explain yourself. I actually -“

Her eyes widened as he leaned in suddenly, his lips quickly pecking the corner of her mouth. Her fingers automatically came up to touch the still tingling area.

“What was that?” She breathed out.

“A promise of a kiss.” He stepped back. “Good night, Allura.”

“Good night.”

She closed the door of her bedroom with a small smile still on her face. The mice on her vanity table squeaked at her. She flushed a little at the accusation.

“I didn’t lie. I wanted to make sure human kissing was the same as Altean kissing!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
